La Carta
by J.K Malfoy Mellark
Summary: Hermione recibe una carta de alguien muy especial. ONE-SHOT Dedicado a Karou Malfoy


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**LA CARTA**

Una castaña de cabello alborotado se encontraba terminando sus deberes en su habitación en la torre de _Gryffindor._ Era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ser la prefecta de su casa, tener una habitación para ella sola. A veces extrañaba la compañia, si, pero al momento de estudiar y hacer sus deberes la soledad era inimaginablemente agradable.

Cuando finalizó sus tareas, Hermione estaba apunto de ponerse su pijama, pero, justo en ese momento, un sonido proveniente de su ventana llamó su atención. Fue hacia esta y la abrió. Una majestuosa lechuza negra, que ella reconoció inmediatamente, entró el la habitación, dejó un sobre en el pequeño escritorio y se fue por donde había entrado.

Cuando la lechuza se perdió de su vista, Hermione cerró la ventana y se dirigió al escritorio. Abrió el sobre rápidamente, puesto que sabía a la perfección de quién provenía aquella carta, y comenzó a leer.

_Mi leona:_

_Hoy me tomó un deseo muy grande de escribirte esta carta. Intentaré ser romántico, porque se que te agradan esas cosas, pero sinceramente, no esperes mucho._

Hermione sonrió.

_No tengo mucha idea sobre por donde comenzar, así que diré lo que tantas veces te he dicho:_

_Un golpe._

_Ese día, en tercer año, fue el día en el que, muy en contra de mi orgullo, te admiré más que nunca. La valentía (Gryffindor tenías que ser) que tuviste para enfrentarme y el orgullo que mostraron tus ojos cuando lo hiciste, son cosas que siempre tengo en mente (aunque no he olvidado que San Potter y la Comadreja se burlaron de mí)._

_Despúes de eso llegó el cuarto año con su tedioso Baile de Navidad (en serio fue un año horrendo, todos pendientes de Cara rajada y el loco del falso Moody convirtiendóme en hurón)._

_Bueno, el caso es que casi me da infarto cuando te vi llegar del brazo de tonto Krum, juro por Merlín que te veías absolutamente divina y resplandeciente. Por un momento desee dejar abandonada a Parkinson y tomarte yo del brazo, pero mi orgullo Malfoy y Slytherin hicieron acto de presencia y me lo impidieron. Hablando de Krum, era en serio lo de que ya no quiero que le envies cartas. _

_No quedrás enfrentarte a un Malfoy celoso._

_Puedo llegar a ser peor que un dementor y lo sabes._

_Más tarde, en quinto año, se armó toda esa locura de la Brigada Inquisitorial con la cara de sapo de Umbridge (aunque lamento decirte que me encantó que todos creyeran a Potty un mentiroso)._

_Ese año me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía hacia ti. ¿Como? Simple. Aprovechaba el ser parte de la Brigada para poder seguirte a todos lados con el pretexto de buscar información para la loca. No hubo un sólo día en el que no aprendiera cada movimiento que hacías._

_Ahora, en nuestro sexto año, no sé qué hice para que me quisieras y aceptaras estar conmigo pero me alegro de haberlo hecho._

_Aunque claro, quién no aceptaría estar conmigo Draco "Perfección" Malfoy. _

Hermione soltó una carcajada. **"Sobre todo modesto" **pensó.

_Se qué no te gusta mucho tocar este tema, pero sabes lo que soy. En lo que me convirtieron._

La castaña dejó de reír y su rostro se tornó serio.

_Tengo miedo y se que a ti no puedo ocultartelo._

_Temo que algo te suceda, mis pesadillas suelen tratarse de mí alejandome de ti y cuando te vuelvo a ver, tú cuerpo está helado y sin vida. Que no vuelvo a ver ese brillo en tus ojos cuando sabes las respuesta de algo o esa mueca tan encantadora que haces cuando te enojas._

_En el fondo de nuestros corazones sabemos que llegará un momento en el que trendremos que alejarnos, pero te prometo tratar de sobrevivir y tú tienes que hacer los mismo, para que, cuando Potter derrote al Señor Oscuro (tiene que hacerlo o yo mismo lo torturaré a base de Crucios) tú y yo podamos tener esa vida juntos que tanto soñamos. _

_Espero con ansias el día que este dedicado a concebir al pequeño Scorpius Malfoy Granger._

_Buen nombre ¿No crees? Digno de un Malfoy._

_Debería odiarte, pero te amo._

_Debería acabar contigo, pero eres parte de mí._

_Mi frío corazón de serpiente es y será tuyo por siempre._

_D.M_

**No me odien. Es mi primer fic y en serio espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
